I Will Stay Alive
by Thaliadu09
Summary: Mélange de Fear the Walking Dead et un de 100. Avec du Clexa, du Linctavia, Ranya et les couple habituel. Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je vous demande d'être indulgents. Alors que Alicia et ses compagnons assistait a l'exécution de Liz, suivit par la crise de Chris, un groupe de jeune empêchera leurs morts avant de partir et de se retrouver mois plus tard
1. Prologue

**Ceci sera un fan fiction Clexa mais avec les personne de Fear the Walking Dead. Juger pas s'il vous plait c'est ma première fiction. Je reprends à partir de la fin de la saison 1, au moment où ils vont monter sur le bateau de Strand.**

 **Prologue : Pdv Alicia.**

Alors que je regarder l'eau s'écraser contre les rochers, j'entendis un coup de feu. Un seul. Le bruit me fit sursauter violemment et je me précipiter dehors pour savoir ce qui se passer. Alors que je regarder au niveau de la plage ou se trouver ma mère, Travis et la mère de Chris, je vis ce dernier courir vers eux en criant sur son père et le corps de Liz étendu sur le sol, du sang autours de la tête. Nick vint me rejoindre et soupira lourdement tandis qu'on les regarder se disputer. On entendait Chris hurler qu'ont aurais pu trouver de l'aide pour soigner sa mère tandis que son père essaye de lui faire entendre raison. Alors qu'on les écoute se disputer, une créature sort de l'eau et s'approche d'eux et personne ne la voit. Je m'apprête a crier quand un coup de feu retenti et que la créature s'effondre par terre, et qu'une blonde, deux brune, un chauve et un homme sortent des dunes, armes a la mains tout en surveillant les alentours. LA blonde met un silencieux sur son arme et tirent sur les autre créatures avant de s'approcher de Chris. Je grimace en réalisant qu'elle a l'aire furieuse et avec Nick on décide de les rejoindre

 **« T'es complètement inconscient ! »** siffle la blonde **« Ils sont attiré par le bruit et traîner par les vagues alors vas pleurer ta mère en silence gamin ! »**

 **« Mais putain t'es qui toi ?! Pour qui tu te prend !? »** lui hurle Chris

 **« heu Chris.. Tu devrais la fermer je pense... »** j'essaie de le calmer mais sa n'a pas l'aire de fonctionner

La blonde serra les dents et le jette par terre violement avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons et de jeter un autre coups d'œil au alentours. Le chauve hoche la tête et siffle fortement, faisant sortir deux autres personnes des fourré : une adulte qui portait un sac de médecine et un enfant de 7 ans environs.

 **« Elyza on doit rejoindre le campement et vite... A la base on est la pour récupérer de la nourriture et pas des survivants... »** lance l'autre homme. Je grimace. Ils vont pas nous abandonné quand même. J'ai ma réponse quand je vois Strand arriver et fusiller tout le monde du regard. Il se met a crier assez rapidement **« dégager d'ici ! »**. La blonde souffle fortement en marmonnant un –moins fort, abrutis- et se tourne vers nous. Son regard s'attarde sur un tous le monde et finis sur moi, elle me fixe un bon moment avant de secouer la tête. **« Désoler... Pour le moment notre campement ne peux vous accueillir, il n'est pas assez sur pour de nouvelles personnes... Si vous survivez assez longtemps... Venez nous rejoindre, de nouveau chasseur son toujours les bienvenu. »** Sur ces mot je la vois faire un signe et tous partent sans bruit sauf la blonde qui nous observe attentivement.

 **« Je vais vous dire un dernier conseille »** fit elle en se baissant sur le corps de la créature **« le silence est maître mot désormais mais... Si vous êtes sur la terre ferme, et que vous avez un cadavre de Rôdeur a porter, couvrez vous de leurs sang, les autres vous prendront pour mort et vous laisseront tranquille. »** Elle se relève lentement et fusille Chris du regard **« et n'oublier par... La mort fait la lois aussi, ne pleurez pas vos mort trop longtemps, sa vous serais fatal. »** Sur ses mots elle s'en va rapidement, rejoignant son groupe qui élimine silencieusement les ennemis sur leur route et ceux sans gâcher de munitions. Je soupir longuement en réalisant qu'une chance d'avoir un endroit sur et protéger vient d'être mis en l'air par Strand et la grande gueule de Chris... Bah, on verra bien ce que sa donne... On part tous se reposer un peux avant de monter sur le bateau... J'ai pas vraiment le pied marins donc j'espère que tous va bien se passer...

A la tombé de la nuit, on monte sur le bateau rapidement car il y a plein de créature a notre poursuite. Une fois a bord, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a ce groupe qui nous a sauvé la vie. Surtout a la jolie blonde qui a l'air d'en avoir bavé...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Alicya :**

Trois mois bon sang ! Trois mois que nous sommes entouré de métal et d'eau, j'en peu plus… Entre Chris qui pleure sa mère avec Travis mais chacun de son coté, Nick qui doit faire sa cure… Et Ophélia qui fuit son père comme la peste… Je souffle un coup et essaye de remettre mon masque de froideur. Depuis la mort de mon père je suis remise au second plan, ma mère ne sais même pas donner la peine de voir comment j'allais mais bon, avec le temps j'ai l'habitude. Je finis par apercevoir une terre au loin et je fonce prévenir Strand, qui me dit qu'on devrait faire un arrête. En sentant le bateau ralentir, tous le monde sort de leur cabine respective pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Bon, Alicya a repéré une ile au sud est, elle est surement habité, donc je pense que descendre sur la terre ferme nous ferais le plus grand bien, et nous avons besoin de ressource. »** commence Strand. **« Il faudrait qu'on se sépare en deux groupe pour couvrir une plus grande partie de l'ile, vous en penser quoi ? »**

 **« C'est une bonne idée, et puis, sa nous changera les idées »** , lance ma mère. Nick lui lance un regard en coin, du style ''comment tu veux qu'on se change les idées avec ses trucs qui rôde ?''. Moi, pendant qu'ils négocient, je regarde la petite ile et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce groupe qui, trois mois auparavant nous avais sauvés la vie sur la plage. JE soupir silencieusement et observe les miens qui se chamaille. J'ai hâte de mettre le pied sur la terre ferme, je ne suis pas très attiré par l'eau. Il leur a fallu toute la matinée pour se décidé et du coup, le groupe se sépare en deux : ma mère, Nick, Ophélia, Chris et moi et dans l'autre il a Travis, Strand et le père d'Opélia. On descend du bateau et on se sépare, nous devons nous retrouver au coucher du soleil sur le navire. Alors qu'on avancer, ma mère en tête, elle confia a Chris de quoi faire le trajet du retour et je grimaçais déjà : il est nul en dessin. On avancer en silence lorsqu' on déboula dans un village complètement saccagé avec des cadavres étendus un peu partout. L'odeur de mort qui se faisait sentir me fit avoir des nausées. On était pas les seule a être venus ici, et visiblement, ils ont fait le ménage. J'exprimais mes pensé a voix haute et ma mère hocha lentement la tête, pas trop rassuré. Alors qu'on déambuler, Chris poussa un cri aigu qui s'arrête bien vite. On se retourna en vitesse pour voir une brune, un couteau sous la gorge de Chris et une main sur sa bouche. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par une autre femme, blonde, l'air féroce et parlèrent dans un drôle de langage.

 **« Chon you bilaik ? »** _/Qui êtes-vous ?/_ s'exclama la brune, resserrant sa prise sur Chris

 **« De quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parler enfin ? »** Répondit ma mère, passablement énervé. La brune et la blonde échangèrent un long regard avant que la blonde ne s'éclipse et revienne avec une autre blonde qui avait l'air passablement épuisé. Je la reconnu sur le champ, il s'agissait de la fille qui nous avait sauvé il y a trois mois. Elle écoutait la blonde lui parler et quand elle releva la tête, je vis un éclaire de surprise traverser ses yeux bleus. Elle soupira légèrement avant de fermer son visage a toute émotion, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune

 **« Okteivia, lets go gon em, em does nou breathe »** _/ Octavia, lâches-le, IL n'arrive plus a respiré./_ La brune libera Chris et le lançant vers nous. La blonde s'approcha de nous en nous étudiant longuement lorsque l'autre blonde posa sa main sur son épaule **« Elyza, osir nou knowem.. »** _/ Elyza, on ne les connait pas../_

Elyza lui sourit et répondit lentement **« moi je les connais. Octavia, nous les avons sauvé il y a trois mois tu te rappel ? »** La dite Octavia hocha lentement la tête et Elyza soupira en se massant les tempes. **« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous aviez pas un bateau a prendre ? »**

 **« Nous sommes venus en bateau justement nous cherchons des vivres pour reprendre la route… »** répondit ma mère avec une légère hésitation. L'autre blonde, dont le nom nous était toujours inconnus aller répondre mais une voix plus l'interrompit et on vit le groupe de Strand, Treavis et le père d'Ophélia arriver en étant ligoter, leur arme était dans les mains des étranger.

 **« Onya ! Osir find emo guys in the breach, em ste the Ski Prisa»** _/Anya ! On a trouvé ces gars a la brèche, elle est la, la princesse du ciel ?_ / s'écria un homme chauve, suivit par un jeune qui devais avoir 15 ans, pas plus. A regardé de plus près, ils sont tous armé d'épée, d'arc et de couteaux de lancer. Ils ont des allures de guerriers et ils font froids dans le dos.

 **«Linkon! ai'm der, down won tone o emo'll come »** _/Lincoln ! Je suis la, baisse d'un ton ou ils vont arrivé./_ reprit Elyza. Elle s'approcha du reste de notre groupe et les détacha rapidement, de ce fait ils nous rejoignirent directement. Treavis et Daniel voulurent reprendre leur arme en poussant la blonde mais deux lames se retrouvèrent sur leurs gorges.

 **« Vous savez, je ne vous ais pas sauver il y a trois mois pour vous tuer ici. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu je vous ai fait une offre, nous rejoindre. Ceux qui le veulent bien entendu. Je ne force pas. Mais, sachez que dorénavant, tous êtres humains qui ne vit plus dans une sorte de… société, risque fortement de disjoncté et de s'en prendre a d'autre pour leur survie. Je vous laisse jusqu'au coucher du soleil, revenez ici ou ne revenez jamais, j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir mes chasseur mourir. »**

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut rapidement, vite suivie par les autres, et ce toujours en silence. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je voulais les rejoindre le plus vite possible et m'éloigner de ce bateau maudit. Tandis que les autres commencer a débattre sur le oui ou le non on aller rester avec eux, je les interrompis rapidement et posément « dite les gars, je dis sa je dis rien mais… Ils ont un abri sûr, j'en suis sure et ils ont l'air plutôt en forme, bien entrainer. Cette fille nous a tous sauvé les miches quand on était sur la plage il y a trois mois de ça, personnellement, j'ai pas envie de suivre Strand a l'autre bout de monde sur son bateau miteux et prendre le risque de me faire attaquer par des êtres doter d'une conscience. Dans ce camps, on sera avec du monde, un semblant de civilisation, une hiérarchie, et visiblement, ils ont un langage entre eux pour ne pas laisser filtrer d'information sur leur identité ou l'emplacement du camp. Moi je les rejoindrais, je n'irais pas suivre un rêve d'un gars, je pense avant tous a ma survie. » Je conclu ma tirade en m'éloignant. Ma décision est prise, je rejoindrais ces survivants.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**On m'a signaler que j'avait fait une erreur en publiant deux chapitre identique. Merci donc a**_ luluroller **_de me l'avoir signaler ! Bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **PDV Alicya :**

Je regarde le soleil se coucher lentement, nous offrant un magnifique spectacle. Des lueur écarlates inonde l'océan lui donnant un air sinistre. Le reste de mon groupe a continuer a parler après mon départ. De ce que j'ai comprit, Nick, ma mère, Chris et Treavis viennent avec moi. Ophélia veut venir mais son l'en empêche. De toute façon depuis la mort de sa femme il est devenu légèrement fou, je crois… Au final, elle viens quand même, au risque de se faire protéger par le groupe de la jolie.. heu.. D'Elyza. Alors que je suis perdu dans ma contemplation, un léger ricanement me fait sursauter et je me retourne, me retrouvant nez a nez avec la brune du matin, Octavia je crois..

 **« bah alors ma belle, on profite du coucher de soleil ? »** elle me dit sa sur un ton ironique. Je lui fait un léger sourire.

 **« je profite des dernière jolie chose que le monde a offrir… Qui sais ? c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'en regarde un… »**

 **« La chef ne vous laissera pas mourir. Aucun de nous. Bref, vous avez décider ? »** dit elle en se tournant vers le groupe.

 **PDV Octavia**

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ely veut a tout prix les prendre avec nous. A part la petite brunette ils n'ont pas l'air très débrouillard. Et le vieux ne m'inspire pas confiance, il a l'air complètement taré. Bref, c'est elle le chef de notre communauté alors… J'obéi. Avec Anya elle nous a expliquer que c'est le groupe qu'on avait sauvé et nous a dit que des bras en plus pour la chasse peut être utile, elle a pas tord mais elle nous a quand même dit de garder les adultes a l'œil, il se peut qu'il refusent notre autorité. Au moment d'arriver sur place, je peux déjà dire que certain vienne et d'autre non. J'ai discuter un peu avec la p'tite brune, elle a raison de profiter des petite chose que la terre nous offre mais elle devrais rester beaucoup plus prudente. Je me tourne vers le groupe et pose la question : Sont ils décider ? La mère de la p'tite brune hésite et finit par parler

 **« Alicya, vient ma chérie. Désoler mademoiselle mais nous n'allons pas venir avec vous, nous ne vous faisons pas confiance. »**

 **« Maman mais t'est stupide ! Retourne sur ton bateau a la con avec ce mec la qui nous mens trente fois par jour ! Moi je vais aller la ou m'entrainera a survivre dans cet enfer et ou je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles ! »** répond la p'tite brune.. heu.. Alicya, pardon. Juste pour rajouter une couche je glisse doucement que nous avons l'eau courante. A la tête que fait Alicya j'en déduit que c'est le mot magique car elle se place directement a coter de moi, les bras croiser et le visage fermé. Sa mère hésite mais le mec qui ressemble a un drogué, (Nick) finit par nous rejoindre et petit a petit, les reste des membres suive a part le propriétaire du bateau qui les regarde en secouant la tête.

 **« C'est bon, vous êtes prêt ? »** tout le monde hoche la tête et je leur fait signe de me suivre. On rentre dans la forêt et je vois la mère sursauter en voyant mon frère sortir des fourré en tenus de chasse, l'air sombre. Bientôt les groupe se retrouve encerclé par le reste des chasseur, ce qui les rend nerveux. **« Vous en faite pas, c'est pour la sécurité. Au cas ou un zomzom arrive. »** Alicya ricane légèrement au surnom que j'ai donné. On marchait en silence lorsqu'Aden arrivent devant moi, essoufflé.

 **« Aden, ha yu? »** _/Aden, tout vas bien ?/_ demandais-je

 **« sha, elyza sends me kom pick yu up. Raven had problems kom the weapons yu brought back. »** _/Oui, Elyza m'envoie te chercher. Raven a eut des problèmes avec les armes que tu as ramener/_ me répond Aden

 **« problems ? »** je demande, inquiète pour ma meilleur amie

 **« em pulled herself in the leg... Abi managed kom save her ona time ba em wanted yu kom be warned »** _/Elle s'est tiré dans la jambe... Abby a réussit a la sauvé a temps mais elle voulait que tu sois prévenu/_

Je pousse un long soupire et échange un regard avec mon frère. Je marmonne un moment et soupire longuement.

 **« Vas dire a blondie et l'autre folle qu'on arrive avec les nouveaux. »** Il hoche la tête et repart en courant. La mère, je sais plus comment elle s'appel, m'appel assez bruyamment, faisant se tendre tous le monde. Sa fille réagit vite et colle sa main sur sa bouche tandis qu'on est tous au aguets, guettant le moindre râle de ces trucs. Au bout de cinq minute, je soupire de soulagement et me tourne vers elle, qui a l'air sur le point de tuer sa fille.

 **« bon, la mère de famille tu me veux quoi ? »**

 **« Pourquoi vous avez laissez cet enfant partir seul ? Il pourrait se faire tuer ! »** elle recommence a lever la voix et sa commence sérieusement a me taper sur le système nerveux

 **« Déjà tu te la ferme ! Et le frère du chef n'a pas besoin d'escorte, il est le meilleur de tous les chasseurs ! On ferait que le gêner pendant sa chasse. Mais son binôme ne doit pas être loin de toute façons. »**

Elle ne réplique pas, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Je regarde du coin de l'œil mon frère qui lui, déshabille la copine de voyage de la p'tite Alicya. Je ricane, attirant son regard et je leve les sourcils de manière suggestive. Il se renfrogne et tourne la tête. Au moment d'arrive au porte je siffle un grand coup et fait un signe de la main. Je me tourne legerement et voit tous le monde surprit. En même temps on a des murs haut d'au moins trois mètre, une tour de garde tout les cinq mètre. Un fois a l'interieur je les guides jusqu'à leur bingalow.

 **« Bon, bienvenu au camp ! On a plusieurs poste disponible avec les mort récente, prenait sa comme de la chance mais les maison aussi son libre ! Demain, a midi, Elyza vous présentera au reste de la communauté, soyez la a l'heure. On a de l'eau chaude, nous avons établis notre campement au dessus d'une source chaude. Mais soyez économes même si on en a vraiment beaucoup. Les repas son prit tous ensemble, dans la grande bâtisse la bas »** fis je en désignant le bâtiment **« bref, reposer vous car les jours qui vont suivre vont être épuisant ! »** et je m'en vais, les laissant se débrouiller seul. Je fait un tour rapide du camp pour m'assurer que tous vas bien et me dirige vers l'infirmerie d'où j'entend des bruit de voix. J'entre et vois Anya, Ely et Raven en grande conversation. Enfin, Raven parle et Elyza tente de la stopper tandis que je vois qu'Anya est sur le point de la trucider. Je vais pour parler quand Lincoln rentre comme un dingue, faisant claquer la porte et l'air complètement choquer sur le visage.

 **« Elyza ! Je crois que tu dois venir voir ! J'ai trouvé.. hum… Un gosse genre.. Il a 1 ans le gosses… aux milieux d'un groupe de Rôdeur. Il était tellement couvert de sang que j'ai crus qu'il en était… C'est que quand il a commencé a pleuré que j'ai vu que c'était un humain… »**

 **« Tu l'as inspecté ? »** Lincoln hocha la tête rapidement **« bon.. On va le prendre avec nous. Trouve une famille qui peut s'occuper de lui. Sinon je verrais avec Aden pour qu'il le garde et fasse une pose dans ses missions. Sa lui changera. »** Nous hochons tous la tête. J'avoue que m'occuper d'un enfant avec Lincoln me tente bien et je vois bien que lui aussi il en a envie.

 **« Ely ? »** je demande avec une voix trop aigu, même pour mes oreilles. Blondie se tourna vers moi lentement, les dents serrer. Elle sais déjà ce que je veux lui demander et hoche la tête en soufflant. J'y résiste pas et je la prends dans mes prend en la remerciant. Je la sens se tendre et me rendre maladroitement mon câlin avant de reculer. Elle n'a jamais aimé les contacts tactiles, sa changera jamais.

 **PDV Externe**

Pendant que Lincoln et Octavia partent voir le nouvel enfant de la communauté, Raven reprend ses explication sous les expressions désespérer des deux blondes qui se regarde, proche du suicide. Dans les deux bungalow des nouveaux, ils profitent de l'instant pour se détendre et se laver, manger et surtout, se reposer. Ils savent que leurs présence n'est pas pour le décor. Ils vont avoir du mal a s'intégrer. Mais Alicya fera tout pour être accepter. Elle sais déjà dans quel groupes elle veut être : celui des chasseurs. Sa mère est plus prudente, elle opterait plus pour un travail dans les champs et de préférence avec sa fille et son fils mais elle sait qu'ici ce n'est pas elle qui commande. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire que les leaders et trop jeune ce a quoi sa fille a répondu que le monde a changer, a eu de s'adapter.

 **Voila pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de date particulière pour le prochain chapitre. En espérant que sa vous plaise. Et si jamais vous voyez que quelque chose ne vas pas dite le moi s'il vous plait. Merci et bisou a tous !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

C'est le son d'une alarme qui réveilla tout le bungalow d'Alicya, cette dernière entendit vaguement Ophélia grogné qu'il était trop tôt et sa mère souffler fortement. Elle allait pour se rendormir lorsque son cerveau lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient recevoir leurs postes dans la communauté. Cette réflexion la fit se lever d'un bond et partir sous la douche a la vitesse de la lumière, sous le regard amusé de son frère.

 **« Pourquoi elle s'agite comme ça ? »** demanda Chris, qui était encore endormis.

 **« On doit se dépêcher ! On est déjà mal vu au camp alors si en plus on arrive en retard pour la répartition on est fichu ! »** Lui répondit Alicya depuis la salle bain. Ces simples paroles réveillèrent tout le monde qui s'activa dans leur chambre respective. Cela leur prit 5 minutes montre en main et sortir de leur bâtiment, constatant l'agitation présente dans le camp alors qu'il était encore très tôt. Plusieurs enfants les observé comme si ils étaient des extraterrestres. Alors qu'ils chercher la blonde dans le camp, un jeune homme s'approcha lentement, surveillant les enfants du coin de l'œil. Arrivé a leurs niveau, il les détailla de la tête au pied, se fichant des regards gêner ou agacer.

 **« Je suis Atom. La Princesse vous attend. Venez. »** il reparti comme il était venu, ne vérifiant pas d'être suivit par les nouveaux ou non. Ce fut Alicya qui réagit la première et le suivit, rapidement suivit des autres. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver devant une tente, surement établis pour plus de facilité d'organisation. Atom souleva un pan de la tente et leur fit signe de rentrer. Le groupe entra et furent surpris de voir la blonde et trois autres personnes penché sur une carte, l'air énervé. Maddie se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence et la blonde releva vivement la tête. Elle soupira, rangea la carte et siffla fortement, faisant arrivé une enfant suivit par un chien  
.

 **« Aden, va ranger ça et ramèneOctavia, Lincoln, ma mère, Gustus et Anya. Ah et aussi Raven et Jasp. »** Ordonna Elyza.

 **« Pourrais-je assister à la répartition ? »** osa demander l'enfant. La brune près de la blonde ricana légèrement et répondit : **« Eh gamin, ici c'est elle et les autres qui décide. Et pas les gosses de 10 ans.** » Un claquement de langue furieux

 **« Et toi, ma chère n'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un second. »** lâcha la blonde, tournant la tête vers elle **« Mon frère restera. Toi tu partiras. »**

 **« Mais ce n'est qu'un… »**

 **« SHOP OF ! Nou forget your place, hir ai decide kom the kru chon trust me »** / _Tait toi ! N'oublie pas ta place, ici je décide avec les gens qui on ma confiance./_

La brune baissa la tête en serrant les dents. **« Désolé… »**

 **« On en reparlera plus tard, va t'entrainer. Montre-moi que je peux te faire confiance. »** La blonde regarda la brune partir et s'assit en se frottant les tempes. **« Excusez-moi. Je vous présente un de mes généraux, Bellamy. Sa sœur, Octavia ne devrais pas tarder avec les deux autre personnes qui décideront avec moi ou vous serez réparti. »** Un hoquet de surprise lui répondit et elle regarda Treavis et Maddie comme si ils étaient stupide. **« Un problème ? »**

 **« Excusez-moi, mais vous avez quel âge pour prendre des décisions pareil et puis je refuse que vous nous sépariez. »**

Bellamy éclata de rire tandis que la blonde fit un léger rictus. **« Putain ils ont de la chance d'être tombé sur nous ! Azgeda les auraient tué juste pour être passé sur leur territoire ! »**

 **« Tu as raison Bell'. Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répèterais pas. Nous vous offrons un abri sur, de la nourriture, un établissement ou nous avons stocké quelque objet qui vous seront utile et en contrepartie, vous vous pliez a mes règles, mes lois. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez partir. Mais sans un entrainement correspondant a votre environnement et les connaissances nécessaire sur les Rôdeurs, vous tiendrais… trois a quatre mois, pas plus. Donc maintenant vous la fermer et vous laisser les personnes responsable choisir pour vous. Et vous n'aurez pas le choix. On vous posera des questions, vous y répondrais. Dans notre camp, tout est basé sur la confiance. Si moi ou mes généraux n'avons pas confiance en vous, personne dans le camp ne vous fera pas confiance. »**

Elle les observa un part un. _''Alors, je crois que j'ai un ancien toxico, deux lycéen et deux anciens professeur mais je ne suis pas sûr. Pour les deux autre je ne sais pas, on verra ou je les mettrais.''_ Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les personnes qu'elle avait appelées finirent par arriver accompagné d'Aden, qui se faisait discret dans un coin de la tente. Elle les observa un moment et laissa son regard trainé sur Anya et Gustus, plus particulièrement sur Anya.

 **« Bien. On va faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Elyza, avec Anya, Gustus, ma mère Abby, Octavia et son frère Bellamy, Jasper et Raven on gère le camp. Raven s'occupe de la manu faction avec Monty. Si il n'est pas la c'est qu'il doit sans doute travailler sur un projet. Jasper lui gère les champs. Ma mère s'occupe de l'infirmerie avec plusieurs personnes. Nous autres sommes des chasseurs. Sachez que chaque famille donne deux chasseurs. Pour de raison de sécurité ils seront séparés de leur groupe d'origine. Pour un temps du moins »**

Alicya osa alors prendre la parole **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Eh bien, souvent il arrive que des missions soit plus rude que prévu et les cauchemars entrainent de violente réaction chez la personne si elle venait a être réveiller. Plusieurs personne on faillit mourir donc on a préféré séparer les chasseurs des 'civils'. Après, les conjoints on la possibilité de se rejoindre dans une de ces maisons»** Lui répondit doucement Anya. Celle-ci avait bien comprit qu'elle avait un certain potentiel.

 **« Exactement. J'aurais besoin de votre état de santé d'avant l'enfer et de vos emplois. »** Reprit Elyza. Elle était fatiguer, faire une nuit blanche pour surveiller les Rôdeurs n'est pas de tout repos. Elle vit que Treavis aller répondre mais elle claqua la langue contre son palet **« Je vous préviens, répondez honnêtement, on pas que ça à faire à chercher le vrais du faux. »**

 **« Alors j'étais professeur d'histoire au lycée. Maddison conseillèrent d'orientation. Nick... hum… Sans emploie et droguée... Chris et Alicya était au lycée. Nous étions tous en bonne santé avant tous sa»**

 **« Avec ma femme et ma fille, Ophélia on s'occuper d'une boutique de coiffure. On était en pleine santé »**

La blonde hocha lentement la tête, les observant chacun a son tours. Elle tourna le regard vers son frère, plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

 **« Daniel c'est cela ? »** L'homme hocha la tête **« Soit vous posez ce couteau, soit je l'utilise pour vous trancher la gorge. »** Elle vit Alicya se tourner brusquement vers lui

 **« Putain Daniel t'allait recommencer ? Torturé un militaire sa t'a pas suffi ?! Faut que tu recommence avec les gens qui nous ont sauvés la vie ?! »**

Le concerner s'énerva encore plus mais finit par soupiré et donner sa lame.

 **« Lincoln, fouillez les. Quel serait votre intérêt de me tuer ? »** Elle l'observa longuement et finit par soupirer **« Putain je rêve. Vous aimez tuer en fait. Humain ou monstre ils sont tous pareil. »**

Alicya était écœuré et s'éloigna rapidement lorsque Lincoln retira un deuxième couteau de la botte de Daniel. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un regard d'excuse avant de la fouiller. Il en fit de même avec les autres et hocha la tête en direction d'Elyza.

 **« Bien ! Nick, Maddie et Daniel vous travaillerais au champ. Sous étroite surveillance. Le premier faut rapport sur vous Daniel et vous serez jetez dehors. Chris en manu et toi Ophélia Wells aurait besoin d'aide pour tous comptabiliser dans nos réserves. Alicya et Treavis seront Chasseur. Alicya tu seras avec moi et toi Treavis, je pense que je vais te mettre avec Gustus quelque temps. »**

Elle finit sa phrase en fixant Anya longuement, celle-ci hocha la tête et vint se placer a ces coter. Alicya fit un grand sourire en apprenant son poste

 **« Bien, Alicya, comme je vais te former tu seras mon second. Toi Treavis tu apprendras de tous les chasseurs »**

 **« Euh… Désolé mais c'est quoi un second exactement ? »** Demanda la petite brune

 **« Tu seras en quelque sorte mon apprentis. Je t'apprendrais tous ce qu'i savoir, ton rôle dans le camp. A chassez, tuer et défendre ce camp.**

 **« Attend ! Ely, tu es sûre ? Tu n'a jamais pris de second, et pourtant tous les jeune veulent être entrainé par toi. Pourquoi elle ? »** Demanda Raven.

 **« Elle a ce petit quelque chose qui la rend différente de toute ces tête brûlé… Comme si voir la mort en face la rendait plus forte… On verra. Raven, tu lui fabriqueras l'arme de son choix demain. Aujourd'hui, laissons-les s'adapter au camp. »**

Elle observa tous le monde et tous approuvèrent ses choix. **« Avant que j'oublie, Nick, je te vois trainer près de l'infirmerie ou si il manque quoi que ce soit dedans, t'ira en cellule faire ta cure, compris ? »**

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête, perturbé par le fait qu'elle avait deviné ces projets. Elle leur fit signe de partir et laissa passez un long soupire, libérant tout le monde sauf Anya, qui s'assit près d'elle, inquiète.

 **PDV Anya :**

C'est la première fois que je la vois si épuisée, ce n'est pas normal. Je lui prends la main pour attirer son attention vu qu'elle était partie très loin dans sa tête.

 **« Que ce passe t'il princesse ? »**

 **« J'en peux plus An'… Entre les problèmes du camp, les pilleurs, Azgeda qui s'amuse a décapité nos chasseurs j'en peux plus… J'ai peur pour Aden… Costia n'est toujours pas revenu… Je ne serais pas surprise de voir sa tête devant la porte demain matin avec le reste de son groupe… »**

Ah oui quand même… Elle es vraiment épuisé.

 **« Je sais Princesse, mais c'est la guerre… En quelque sorte… Je sais que Costia est importante pour le camp mais Azgeda nous attaque toujours en traître. »**

 **« Bientôt, et c'est le pire, il faudra aller attaquer leur camp… Plusieurs me demande vengeance, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sacrifier des non préparé pour ce genre de combat… Jus drain Jus daun… »**

 **« Jus drain Jus daun… On a déjà perdu beaucoup. Tu as raison d'attendre. On est les seule a avoir survécu a Azgeda je te rappel, ils ont peur de nous… »**

Elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction et lui dit d'aller se reposer que je surveillerais le camp. Alors que je la regarder partir vers sa chambre, j'entendis les bruit d'une dispute venant du groupe de nouveau. Je m'approchai discrètement et vit la mère disputer la fille sur sa place de chasseuse. Je m'approcher encore : **« Être entrainer par Elyza est un grand honneur. Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos paroles envers celle qui a sauvé chaque personne de ce camp. »** J'eus les plaisir de les voir blanchir et Alicya sourire avec victoire. J'aime bien son caractère. Reste plus qu'à savoir si elle saura se taire face aux ordres de la chef. Mais sa on verra demain.

 **Voila voila, en espérant que cela vous plaisent. Tous commentaire son les bienvenus ! bisou !**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Alicya s'était vite séparé de son groupe pour se promener dans le village. Elle avait vu des enfants jouer un peu partout, ce qui lui arracher de tendre sourire, car ça avait beau être la fin du monde, il restait toujours un brin d'innocence. Les adultes l'observé, légèrement surpris de voir une étrangère se promener dans le camp jusqu'à l'annonce du midi. Elyza étant absente, Anya expliqua donc la présence des étrangers et le statue de chacun d'eau. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'Alicya avait était choisis comme second par leur leader, tous sans exception se tournèrent vers elle, curieux. Le reste de l'après-midi était rapidement passer jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement a glacer de le sang retenti vite suivit par un cris de rage. Tous se précipitèrent vers la porte et tous trouvèrent Luna ainsi qu'Elyza, le regard horrifié devant plusieurs têtes décapitées.

 **PDV Alicya :**

OH PUTAIN ! DES PUTAIN DE TÊTE **_DÉCOUPER_** ! J'essaye de faire quelque chose, de réagir mais c'est comme si mon cerveau avait grillé. Anya pousser tous le monde pour passer et quand elle arriva elle déglutit et s'approcha des filles. Elyza tenait Luna contre elle et la confia a Anya, se relevant lentement, elle se tourna vers les membres du camp et son expression me fit froid dans le dos. Il était glacial, plus aucune once de chaleur n'était présente.

 **« Plus personne ne sortira sans mon accord ! Tous comportement suspect sera sanctionner ! Dès que j'en donnerais l'ordre nous iront venger nos camarade ! Pour l'heure, nous pleurons leur mort selon nos coutumes ! Nia va mourir et je me ferai un plaisir de le faire. »**

Tous le monde hocha la tête sauf moi et ma famille. On ne comprenait pas. Elyza demanda quelque chose comme une couverture et enroula les tête a l'intérieur, faisant très attention, les confia a Lincoln qui avait la mâchoire serré.

 **« Princesse ? Tu viens ? »** demanda Anya. Je me tournais vers la blonde qui fixait les bois, les poing serré.

 **« Dépose la dans sa chambre et rejoint moi sur le terrain d'entrainement avec tous ceux qui veulent s'entrainer. Je change de plan. Elle mourra avant la fin de l'année. »**

Anya hocha la tête et guida Luna vers sa chambre. Hésiter a m'approcher mais finit par m'approcher.

 **« Que ce passe t'il ? »**

 **« Tu viens t'entrainer demain a l'aube. Ne soit pas en retard. Je te dirais uniquement ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »**

Ok. Ton plus froid tu gèle. Je la regarde partir dans le camp, s'arrêtant pour répondre a des questions. Je me dirigeais vers la zone de manu faction pour voir si Raven en sait plus.

 **« Hey Seken. »** me lança l'hispanique.

 **« Raven. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Elyza ne veux rien me dire… »**

« Tu est son second, fait lui confiance. Elle te dira ce qu'il faut en temps et en heures. C'était elle le cris de rage, n'est ce pas ? »

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête et retourner vers ma familles, pensive

 **Fin PDV Alicya**

Dans la zone d'entrainement, les deux blonde se battait pour se libérait de leurs rages, se frappant jusqu'au sang avec les épées en bois. Anya se battait avec une seule arme tandis qu'Elyza utiliser deux épées et enchainé les coups a une vitesse folle.

 **« Je la veux morte ! »**

 **« Je sais »**

 **« C'était ma meilleure amie ! »**

 **« JE te l'ai dit Princesse… Les attache rendent faible… »**

 **« J'aurais du t'écouter ! Je n'aurais pas du écouter mon cœur ! Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir ! »**

Elle frapper de plus en plus fort et finit par faire tomber Anya sur le dos. Elle se mit a califourchon sur elle, la pointe en bois sur la gorge de la chasseuse, respirant fortement, elle avait les yeux légèrement fous. Anya comprenait très bien qu'elle perde les pédales. Le camp d'Azgeda est fort et ne cesse de tuer leurs chasseurs… Ils ont tous perdu un proche, et a chaque fois la haine augmente. La chef ferma les yeux un moment et inspira longuement avant de se relever et de tendre la main a son amie.

« **Les gens que j'aime désormais son restreint et bien protéger. Vous êtes des chasseurs et Raven, ainsi que ma mère ne quitte pas le camp. L'amour est une faiblesse. »**

 **« Je sais me défendre… Ne t'en fait pas Princesse… »**

 **« Si toi je te perd… Je cours droit vers la folie… Sans toi je n'y arriverais pas Anya… »**

 **Anya fronça les sourcils et lui mit un coup de poing. Son adversaire, prise par surprise mis un peu de temps a réagir, sonnée tandis qu'Anya continuer de la frapper**

 **« C'est a sa que je t'ai formé ?! La confiance de tes guerriers est les meilleures armes ! Fait confiance a tes Chasseurs Elyza ! Je t'ai formé ! Tu es suffisamment forte pour survivre a ma perte et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ! »**

Elle finit par répliquer et bloqua son amie, la tête baissé

 **« Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi. Je vais me reprendre. Trop de chose s'enchaine en même temps. »**

Anya hocha la tête lentement, reculant d'un pas et elle appuya son front sur celui de l'autre blonde dans un geste fraternel

 **« T'est comme ma sœur alors fait gaffe a toi, qui m'aiderais a supporter Reyes sans toi ? »**

Elle ricanèrent et se détachèrent, retournant chacune a leurs activité au seins du camp. Elyza se dirigea vers la manu avec ses lames, les trouvant abimé

 **« Reyes ! J'ai besoin de nouvelles lames ! »**

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle vit son amie allongé sur le sol, une tache de sang sur son haut au niveau du ventre. Elle réagit au quart de tours et la prit dans ses bras, courant vers l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de tous les habitant mais elle loupa de peu le regard victorieux d'une brune.

 **« Allez Reyes t'a pas intérêt a me lâcher toi aussi. »**

Sa mère la prit en charge immédiatement et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisé.

 **« Putain mais il se passe quoi en fait ? »**

Et au moment du coucher du soleil. Le camp sera en danger mais le danger est là.. à l'intérieur… elle le sens….

Le lendemain Reyes était sauvé et la blonde avait demandé un grand rassemblement. Rien qu'a son regard, les habitants savait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle scruta tout le monde de ses yeux océan qui était presque noir sous la rage qu'elle ressentait. Elle expliqua en quelque mot ce qui se passer et cette fois ci elle ne loupa pas le sourire victorieux de la brune.

 **«Toi, ton nom.** **»**

 **«Ontaris.** **»**

 **«Qui t'a laisser entrer dans mon camp?!** **»**

 **«Oh... heu... Je crois qu'elle s'appel Ophélia... Je sais plus. Et puis, Nia avait un message a te transmettre.** **»**

La blonde serra les dents et fit signe a Bellamy et Lincoln de l'enfermer. Alicya regarder Ophélia complètement choquer qu'elle est fait rentré une inconnue. Celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'innocence. Maddison, elle était encore choquer des tête coupé de la veille. Elle se contentait d'observer le regard dans le vide. La blonde mit fin au rassemblement et se dirigea vers Alicya, droite comme un I et le visage inexpressif. Alicya voyait déja la longue journée qui allait démarré.

 **«On va commencer par voir tes capacité. Mais cet après midi. Ce matin je vais t'apprendre le Trigladesh, notre langue. Je ne serais pas très patiente alors je te déconseille de me déplaire.** **»**

 **«Je vais faire au mieux.** **»**

Elyza la vit lever les yeux au ciel et songea un instant a la laisser une journée en entrainement avec Anya mais décida d'attendre encore un peu.

 **Vive le coter pratique des nuit blanche, on a le temps de refléchir. Désoler pour les fautes mais j'avait les idée sur le moment d'ecrire. Je corrigerais, promis.**

 **Alors voila la première journée. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre** **5**

La matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulé, hormis le caractère explosif de son second, Elyza remarqua rapidement qu'elle retenait vite ce qu'elle lui avait appris en Trigladesh. Lors du repas, elle avait mangé séparé des autres. Tous les habitants se demander quand elle allait exploser mais elle resta calme en apparence. Ce fut en début d'après-midi que les ennuis pour Alicya avaient commencée. Au moment de l'entrainement physique, son mentor ne l'avait pas épargné et l'avait critiqué toute les cinq seconde

 **« Tes bras, ne doivent pas rester contracté, tu épuise trop vite ton énergie. Tu écoute ce que je te dit au moins ?! »**

 **« PUTAIN ! Oui je t'écoute ! Je fais que sa ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es nul ! Et Puis merde ! Tu me fait chier depuis ce matin et …. »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva la terre la première dans la terre. Elle se releva mais retourna bien vite sur le sol avec un coup de pied retourner de la part de son mentors.

 **« Je suis pas ici pour être tendre avec toi ! Tu veux survivre !? Adapte toi ! Sinon je te laisse crever dehors ! »**

Les coups continuer de pleuvoir et Alicya essayer tant bien que mal de les contrer, se retrouvant bien vite essouflé.

 **« T'es qu'une folle ! »**

Elle se prit un coup de coude dans la tempe, ce qui la sonna. Elyza ferma les yeux, se répétant mentalement de pas la tuer.

 **« Écoute-moi bien,** ** _chérie_** **. Si tu veux pleurer, va dans les champs avec ta mère et vient plus me faire chier. T'a accepté ce poste. Mais je me dit que j'aurais dû prendre Chris. Lui aurait la hargne pour survivre aux lieux de se plaindre tout le temps. »**

Elle se retourna, Octavia, qui avait assisté a la scène secoua la tête. Certes, les méthode de son amis se sont toujours révéler efficace, mais elle trouvait qu'elle était allée trop loin.

 **« Princesse ! Je m'occupe de la mettre en forme, et quand elle sera prête, je te l'enverrais. Je lui ferais faire du sport. »**

LA blonde se tourna vers elle et soupira, jetant un coup d'œil a son second par terre et la releva par le bras.

 **« Bien. Va a l'infirmerie. »**

Alicya ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venais de se passer mais les mots de la blonde lui avait fait mal. Bien sur qu'elle voulait survivre, c'est pour sa qu'elle avait accepté le poste de chasseur. Elle avait était contente de devenir l'apprenti du chef, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait si rude et la blonde, si violente. Octavia s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autours de ses épaule

 **« T'en fait pas ma p'tite, elle est gentille dans le fond, mais on peu pas se permettre de vous ménager… Rassure, Treavis en bave autant que toi, peut-être un peu moins vu que c'est pas blondie qui l'entraine. »**

Alicya lui fit un pauvre sourire. Elle était épuisée et voulait se reposer mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait encore de l'entrainement.

 **« Octavia, tu m'entrainerais en dehors de mes heure ? J'ai besoin de progresser, rapidement. Je veux lui prouver que je suis a la hauteur. »**

 **« C'est pas le problème que tu sois a la hauteur ou pas ma belle, le problème, c'est ton comportement. Tu t'énerve trop vite, tu par au quart de tours. Canalise ton comportement et ce sera déjà un bon début. »** _la brune lui sourit gentiment_. **« Tu sais, concernant ton entrainement, quand on es tous arrivé ici, il n'y avait que blondie qui avait suffisamment de temps et la formation militaire pour nous sauvé. Elle nous a tous appris a nous battre. Et tous ce qu'elle sait, c'est Anya qui lui a appris. Elyza était le second d'Anya. Va lui parler après tes soins, elle te donnera sans doute plus d'info sur comment tu dois te comporter. »**

Alicya hocha la tête, un peu perdu mais fini par partir a l'infirmerie.

 **PDV Alicya**

D'accord… En gros je me fais entrainer par une putain de militaire qui a péter un câble… Attend… La mère de blondie travaille a l'infirmerie ! Elle pourra m'en dire plus ! Tien, j'étais tellement pris dans mes pensée que je n'avais pas entendu Abby qui me parle

 **« Désolé.. J'étais dans mes pensée »**

 **« J'ai vu. Je disais, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? »**

 **« Je reviens de l'entrainement et votre fille ne m'a pas épargné… »**

Abby se pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas l'aire contente. Pendant qu'elle me soigner, je commencer a me poser les questions que je dirais a Anya. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Elyza.

 **« Tu sais, ma fille peut te paraitre sans cœur, mais… Dans un sens je la comprends. Il faut se montrer dur, fort et sans faiblesse pour survivre… »**

 **« Je sais Abby… Mais ce n'est pas en me filant un commotion cérébral que je vais m'endurcir… »**

Elle ricana et secoua la tête, terminant mes soins.

 **« Bon courage. Tu en auras besoin avec ma fille si tu comte l'aider a devenir encore plus forte. »**

Je la regardais, surprise, puis finit par partir voir Anya me demandant pourquoi j'aurais besoin de courage.

 **FIN PDV Alicya**

La brune toqua chez l'amie de son mentors et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir mais au bout de dix minutes d'attente, elle finit par la chercher dans le camp et la trouva en compagnie d'Elyza sur le terrain d'entrainement en train de se battre a l'épée

 **« Oh putain… Ce sont des tueuse… »** _lacha la brune en soufflant_

Elyza et Anya se frapper avec le plat de leur lames mais des coupures était vite arrivé. Anya avait l'arcade qui saigner et son adversaire, la lèvre ouverte ainsi qu'un entaille sur la joue. Elles se tournaient autours, guettant le moindre mouvement. Deux personnes arrivèrent dans leur dos en courant, les faisant se retourner vivement. Alicya sursauta en entendant les lames s'entrechoquer violemment et se demanda pourquoi ces deux la interrompé leur entrainement lorsqu'elle vit des peinture blanche sur leur visage.

 **« Roan ! Ontari ! »** _lacha Anya dans un souffle de rage_

Alicya comprit rapidement en entendant le nom de la brune qui était censé être enfermé, et en regardant autours d'elle elle trouva un arc qu'elle attrapa, bandant la corde avec difficulté, elle visa la jambe de l'homme et tira la flèche, celle-ci s'enfonça dans la cuisse, rendant Anya complètement surprise et faisant fuir Ontari a travers le camp, sortant par une brèche dans le mur. Elyza semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis qu'Anya se charger de leur invité indésirable. Elle remercia Alicya du bout des lèvres et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, fermant les yeux pour méditer. Alicya s'en alla, mais garder toujours un œil sur son mentors.

 **Ellipse deux semaines.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que la famille d'Alicya était au camp. Les attaques avec Azgeda avait cessé depuis la capture de Roan, le fils de Nia. Elyza et la brune s'entrainer toujours ensemble mais il y avait de gros problème au niveau de l'entente. Alicya était têtue et très buté. Toujours prompte a agir plutôt que réfléchir et Elyza la pousser toujours a bout, la rendant très nerveuse. La blonde semblait être sur le point de la tuer, elle répondait constamment, trouvant toujours quelque chose a redire. Elle avait beau lui expliquer l'attitude qu'elle devait avoir, la brune n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et lors de leur dernière sortie, Alicya avait failli se faire tuer par un groupe de Rôdeur car elle avait était imprudente et terriblement bruyante, du coup, Elyza l'avait interdit de partir en mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre et comme punition l'avait assigné au champ, au grand bonheur de la mère de la brune. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus des champs et comptait bien le faire comprendre a la blonde. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas a cause de son attitude qu'elle était constamment rabaisser et humilier devant les autres ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle s'assit en tailleurs comme le lui avait expliqué son mentor et prit le temps de faire le point. Elle et le reste de sa famille était arrivé au camp et avait était rapidement accueillie. Suite a leur arrivé, il y avait eut des problèmes et les entrainements d'Alicya et Treavis. Son beau-père avait beaucoup progressé grâce a Gustus et elle aussi, mais plus lentement. Elyza ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose au combat, lui enseignant la stratégie, le Trigladesh, le corps a corps et des fois, le combat a l'épée. Octavia se chargeait du reste. La faisait courir, combattre, tiré a l'arc et au couteau de lancée. Mais a chaque fois que la blonde lui parler, elle se sentait obligé de la contrarié. Comme pour avoir son attention. Mais Anya l'avait averti, Elyza perdait patience et commencer a regretter son choix. Soit, elle changer, soit elle quitter définitivement la section des chasseurs et ça elle ne le voulait pas. La brune était tellement concentrée dans ces pensées qu'elle ne vit pas son mentor approcher, celle-ci eut un léger sourire en la voyant ainsi. 'Peut être qu'elle apprend finalement. Tous n'est pas perdu.' Elle s'assit en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence. Quand Alicya ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Elyza, et l'interrogea du regard.

 **« Entrainement. Dans une heure. Nous parton a la chasse aujourd'hui. Tu chassera, je te surveillerait et te guiderais. Nous manquons de gibier. »**

 **« Serons-nous accompagné ? »**

La blonde réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête.

 **« Non, cette fois nous serons seules. Il y a une brèche dans le mur, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Alicya… »**

La brune la regarda, étonné. Elle l'appeler que rarement par son prénom et souvent c'est qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de grave. Elle fit un signe de tête vers la blonde, lui demandant de continuer.

 **« Dit moi… Quand as-tu vu Daniel et Ophélia dernièrement ? Et si tu les as vu, as-tu remarquer quelque chose de suspect ? », fit la blonde en la fixant droit dans les yeux.**

La brune réfléchit un long moment, fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

 **« Non, désoler. La seule chose que je sais c'est que Daniel ne t'aime pas, et ne supporte pas que sa soit toi qui lui donne des ordres. »**

 **« Et toi ? Pense tu que la place de leader doit revenir a quelqu'un d'autre ? Un adulte ? »**

 **« Non. Les adultes agiront comme si le monde n'avait pas changé. Mais il a changé et nous devons changé avec. »**

 **La blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise par ses paroles. Elle hocha la tête et se releva.**

 **« Bien, merci. Va chercher tes lames et ton arc, nous parton dans une heure. Profites en pour t'entrainée. Je te rejoindrait… si je peux… »**

 **« Excuse moi… »** , _la blonde hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue_ **« il y aurait des problèmes ? »**

La blonde soupira lourdement, pesant le pour et le contre

 **« Des Rôdeurs sont de plus en plus présents. Et toujours plus près des murs… Ce n'est pas normal, c'est comme si quelqu'un les déposer juste devant notre porte pour détourné notre attention. »**

 **« Azgeda ? »**

 **« Non, surement un nouveau groupe de survivant qui pense avoir le dessus. C'est aussi pour cela que nous sortons. Au fait, je lève ta punition, tu reprends le planning habituel. Ne me déçois pas cette fois ci, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. »**

Alicya hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle avait de la chance que la blonde veuille encore d'elle parmis les chasseurs.

 **« Très bien, a tous à l'heure. »**

La brune regarda la blonde partir, retournant au fond de ses pensée. Elle devait réellement changé d'attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle finit par retourner a la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec Treavis, se doucha et prit son équipement constituer de son épée, un poignard et son arc avec quatre flèche. Une fois prête, elle retrouva la blonde a l'entré du camp, cette dernière observé la forêt mais se tourna en sentant sa présence.

 **« Il nous faudra être prudente et très silencieuse… Nous risquons d'être suivit et de croiser des Rôdeurs… »**

Alicya hocha la tête et la suivit a l'extérieur. Elles avancèrent pendant une bonne heure en silence, Alicya jetait des coups d'œil nerveux a sa partenaire, se demandant si elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Elyza, elle, était plutôt satisfaite actuellement et jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elles.

 **« On va poser des piège… Marque l'arbre de ton couteau pour te repérer. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

La blonde sorti de son sac un petit piège a lapin, le camoufla au pied d'un arbre, et fit deux traine parallèle, et se tourna vers la brune, lui faisant signe de faire de même et surveillant ses geste, lui disant ce qu'il fallait arranger.

 **« La c'est bien, on reviendra au retour voir si on a réussi a avoir quelque chose. »** _annonça la blonde._

Elles repartirent dans la forêt, quand Alicya aperçu une biche. Elle banda son arc et s'apprêta a tiré quand la blonde lui fit baisser son arc

 **« Regarde… Elle a des petits… Si on veux garder un maximum de gibier dans cette forêt, il faut évité de tuer les parents. »**

Elle aller continuer lorsqu'un lynx lui sauta sur le dos, la faisant grogner en sentant les griffe dans ses épaules. Alicya réagit aussitôt et attrapa le félin par la peau du cou, le gardant loin de son corps alors qu'il gesticuler

 **« Putain tue le ! »** _Grogna la blonde, faisant fit de la douleur pour regarda la brune briser la nuque de l'animal_. **« Eh voila, ta première prise, bien que compte plus sur moi pour faire l'appât. »** _La brune rigola légèrement, mettant l'animal dans sa sacoche_

 **« Tes épaules ? »**

 **« T'en fait pas, j'ai eut pire. On va essayer de trouver la rivière et voir si les filets de pêche on était fructueux. N'empêche, un lynx pour un première prise, bravo. Certain chasseur vont être surpris. Et tu t'est bien débrouiller, jusque-là »** la blonde lui fit un petit sourire, faisant battre le cœur de la brune légèrement plus vite. Elle lui rendit son sourire et parti vers l'est de la forêt, Elyza sur ses talons. Elles discutèrent un peu du camp et des ennuis que Daniel et Maddison avait apporté. Daniel passer son temps a critiquer la blonde et avait frappé un surveillant et la mère de la brune essayer de faire réagir les habitants sur le fait que sa soit une adolescente qui gérer le camp. Alicya ne comprenait l'attitude de sa famille et de Daniel, tous se passer bien au camp mais eux ne faisait que critiquer ce qu'ils voyaient. Alicya lui avoue ne plus trop se sentir a sa place au coter de sa mère. La blonde la regarda surprise.

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Je sais pas… Elle me répète que je dois prendre ta place pour qu'elle puisse commander a travers moi, plein de chose comme cela… Mais j'ai pas envie moi ! T'a beau être vache avec moi, je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause. Si tu n'étais pas comme ça je serai morte depuis longtemps… »**

La blonde fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers elle, pensive.

 **« Je convoquerais ta famille et mettrait les choses au claire. Je suis désolé mais tu aura un choix a faire… »**

La brune fronce les sourcils mais sait déjà qu'elle choisira les chasseurs. Elle se sent a sa place avec eux, comme si c'était sa véritable famille. Elle secoue la tête et s'arrêta près de la rivière.

 **« Que leurs arrivera t'il si ils refusent de modifier leur façon d'agir ? »**

 **« Je serais obligé de les exclure du camp. Je peux pas me permettre de les laisser agir a leur guise. L'un est violent, l'autre manipulateur… »** _dit la blonde en relevant les filets._ **« Je ne t'oblige pas a choisir, mais tu as ta place au camp, tu t'es fait des amis, tu t'es entrainée durement pour arriver là. »** _elle revint avec plusieurs truites, les tua et les mit dans son sac._

 **« Je sais, et je me sens bien ici, je n'ai pas envie de partir a cause de ma mère. On verra ce que donnera la réunions ce soir. »**

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et constata que le soleil était en train de se coucher. La blonde l'imita et lui annonça qu'il était temps d'aller relever les pièges et rentré. Elle félicita la brune car elle avait était très discrète et avait écouter ses conseil sans rechigner. Alors que le soleil disparaisse et que le noir prenait possession de la forêt, elles rentrèrent dans le camp et trouvèrent Daniel ligoter par terre, devant plus de la moitie du village qui était furieux et un corps reposer un peu plus. Elyza reconnu sans aucun mal Luna. Elle manqua de tous lacher et courut jusqu'à Anya qui se tenait devant Daniel, le visage fermé

 **« Que c'est il passé ? » _'Encore'_** , rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Alicya la suivait de loin, déçu et surtout triste. Elle savait que Luna était une personne très proche de la blonde. Elle se souvenait le jours ou les tête sont arrivé, la blonde tenait Luna contre elle très fermement et plusieurs fois elle les avaient vus se réconforté mutuellement et se soutenir.

 **« Luna a été tuer. Gina l'a vu lui trancher la gorge. »**

La blonde serra les dents. **« Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, enferme le. Je vous retrouve après pour l'adieu final. Alicya, peux-tu, s'il te plait, t'occuper de la chasse ? »**

 **« Oui, je m'en occupe »**

Elyza confia son sac a la brune et s'approcha du corps, la soulevant doucement, elle traversa le village sous le regard de tous et entra dans un bâtiment pour nettoyer le corps de son amie. Alors qu'Alicya dépecé les prise du jours sous les consigne d'Octavia et Lincoln, sa mère s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda a lui parler. La brune se tourna vers ses deux amis et fronça les sourcils

 **« Je reviens, O, tu peux me garder un lapin pour Elyza, la connaissant elle va rien mangé et devenir encore plus dangereuse pour elle-même. »**

 **« Tu es la depuis peu mais tu la connais déjà aussi bien que nous, tu m'étonne, mais oui je t'en garde un ma belle »**

Elles se sourirent et Alicya suivit sa mère qui fut rejoint par Ophélia et Chris.

 **« Bon, vous me voulez quoi ? »**

 **« Savoir si tu va faire ce que j'ai demandé la dernière fois. Prendre la place de leaders maintenant qu'elle est affaiblie. »**

 **« Attend, c'est toi qui a demandé la mort de Luna ? »** _elle vit sa mère hocher la tête et recula, dégoûté._ **« Il est hors de question que je vous aide, j'aime ma vie comme elle es désormais, soit vous vous adapter, soit je vous met dehors moi-même. Je suppose que Treavis et Nick sont pas au courant, je me demande leur réaction quand ils vont savoir. »**

Elle se retourna et revint près d'Octavia, prenant le lapin pour Elyza et alla chercher cette dernière. Non mais quelle idée de trahir ceux qui les ont aidée ?! 

Voila ce que la brune n'arrêtait pas de marmonner depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et sursauta en entendant la blonde

 **«Entre Alicya, et explique moi en quoi ta mère es responsable... Donne moi ton point de vue. Je veux... non.. J'ai besoin de comprendre le problème..** **»**

Alicya entra avec le lapin et le posa sur une pique en lui expliquant, gardant un oeil sur son mentor qui ne quittait pas le visage de Luna des yeux, écoutant attentivement

 **«Et toi, Alicya, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu m'a dit, dans la forêt, nous choisir si un choix il y aurais a faire. Je te le demande en tant que chef et mentor. Que souhaites-tu que je fasse de ta famille ?** **»**

 **Voila voila, j'ai envie de vous laisser décidé du sort des responsable de la mort de Luna. Je sais que j'ai publier beaucoup de chapitre a la suite mais étant arrêter au travail a cause de travaux, j'avait le temps, je tenterait de publier toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. Merci a tous et bonne journée !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**chapitre 6**

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que la blonde avait posé la question a Alicya. Celle-ci n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, ne voulant pas prendre de décision sur un coup de tête, ce que la blonde avait parfaitement compris. Au moment de bruler le corps, la brune avait remarqué de sa mère la regarder, furieuse mais elle n'avait pas réagi et ne lui avait pas parlé durant ces deux jours ou elle était restée enfermé dans une petite maison éloigné du village. Elyza la lui avait prêtée, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir sereinement. Cela faisait aussi deux jours qu'elle parlait avec Anya assez régulièrement, posant des questions sur sa rencontre avec Elyza, comment elles en étaient arrivées la. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'elle connaissait la blonde depuis toujours, et tandis qu'Anya était a l'armée, Elyza était en fac, suivant des cours de dessin. A son retour de l'armé, peu après le décès du père d'Elyza, elle avait commencé a lui apprendre les base du combat au corps a corps, a tiré, puis l'Enfer avait débarqué sur Terre et leur entrainement devint plus que nécessaire, s'adaptant au arme disponible. Elles ont mis trois mois a construire ce camp et j'ai réalisé que pendant les trois mois que j'ai passé enfermer sur un bateau, eux les avait passée en danger, construisant un abri pour les survivant. Anya raconta les pertes subis, des retrouvailles entre amis, la décision de tous pour faire de la jeune blonde leur chef. Des conflits les opposant a Azgeda, il s'agissait d'un groupe qui n'avait pas supporter le fait que le camp soit prospère sous les ordres de la blonde et avait causé nombre de mort a leur départ. La brune comprenait mieux certain comportement envers de nouveau arrivant : méfiant et suspicieux. Ils protégeaient leur chef.

Alicya finit par prendre une décision et parti voir la blonde, le trouvant dans sa maison à dessiner un paysage.

 **« Il est beau ton dessin. »**

 **« Merci. Je profite du calme avant la tempête… »** la blonde posa le cahier sur son lit et tourna la tête vers son invitée. **« Alors ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette situation. »**

 **« Il est vrai que je n'aime pas cette décision mais le bien être du camp es, et sera toujours ma priorité. Daniel, comme tu me l'a expliqué, je peux pas t'empêcher de le tuer. C'est nos règles, le sang doit répondre par le sang. Pour ma mère, Ophélia et Chris, je songeai a les emmener au vielle hôtel en ville. On le nettoie, si possible, et on les laisse la avec quelque vivre et ils se débrouillent seul. Et je propose qui si ils reviennent, mais qu'ils ont changé, on les prend a l'essai mais sinon, on leurs fait quitter la zone, loin, très loin d'ici. »**

La blonde était agréablement surprise par le résonnement de son apprentie. Elle lui fit un sourire fier avant de se lever lentement, hochant la tête.

 **« Je suis d'accord avec ta décision. Tu commences a changé, c'est bien, mais ne perd pas ton caractère non plus. Tu commences a agir avec l'esprit d'un chef. Calme et posée, mais avec un caractère combatif et loyal. »** Les yeux de la blonde brillait de fierté et Alicya se senti heureuse d'être à l' origine de cette fierté.

« Merci, mais on va dire, qu'une certaine blonde, très chiante au passage, ne m'a pas trop laisser le choix si je voulais survivre dans ce monde de fou. Je pense qu'a coter, faire un aller retours en Enfer voir Hadès es une partie de plaisir ! »

La blonde éclata de rire en secouant la tête, attrapant sa veste. **« Mon dieux t'est pas possible. Aller vient, je vais t'enseigner de nouvelle technique de combat. Je m'occuperais de ta famille ce soir, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour gacher cela. »**

La brune sourit et la suivit, essayant d'ignoré les battements affolé de son cœur quand la blonde avait rit. Ce sont lui semblait le plus beau de tous mais elle le savait rare en ce moment, comme cette étincelle joyeuse dans ces yeux bleu. En arrivant sur le terrain d'entrainement, la blonde se mit en position de combat et fut rapidement imité par la brune. Elles se battirent une bonne heure, elles étaient endurantes et Alicya devenait de plus en plus résistante. La brune remarqua une légère faiblesse dans la garde de son mentor sur la droite, et la mit en profit, faisant brutalement tomber la blonde sur le dos, le souffle court

 **« Putain… Sa fait longtemps qu'un novice ne m'a pas fait mordre la poussière… Bravo, tu t'es amélioré… »**

 **« Sa va tes épaules ? »**

 **« Ouais t'en fait pas, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle enlèverait les bande dans quelque semaine. T'à gagner le respect des chasseurs le jours de la chasse et moi de belle cicatrice a ajouté a mon dos. »** Elle lui sourit, se relevant et alla prendre les épées en bois.

Elles s'entrainèrent toute l'après-midi, Alicya découvrais de nouvelle technique et compris que son véritable entrainement pouvait commencer. Elle apprit a utilisé l'arbalète de Bellamy, mais trouvait que le recule et le temps de recharge était trop long et trop fort, préférant son arc et se couteau, ce que la blonde approuvé entièrement pour être honnête. Elyza lui enseigna plusieurs tactiques de frappe. Ensuite, elle passèrent deux heures entière consacré a la parole. La brune apprenait les mots en Trigladesh et des stratégies de combat contre de Rôdeur en masse ou contre des survivants dangereux. Quand le soleil commença a se coucher, la brune n'en pouvait plus, allonger sur le sol, elle reprenait vainement son souffle, cherchant a remettre son cerveau en fonction

 **« Eh ça va ? »**

 **« Ouais… deux secondes… j'en peux plus… »**

La blonde rigole légèrement et l'aida a se relever, la tenant avec un bras autours de ses hanches, la brune passa un bras autours de épaules pour se maintenir, épuisée

 **« Alicya, tu devrais aller dormir… »**

 **« Trop fatiguée… veux pas bouger… »**

La blonde lâche un petit rire et l'aide à bouger, se dirigeant vers la maisonnée de la brune

 **« Alicya, si tu m'aide pas je vais pas réussir à ouvrir… »**

 **« Hm... T'es nul… Même pas fichu de servir d'oreiller… »**

La blonde se retint une nouvelle fois de rire et laissa la brune déverrouillé la porte, elle la recala contre elle et se guida vers la chambre, Alicya se laissa tomber comme une masse.

 **« Pff… Fillette va… »** _Dit la blonde avec un tendre sourire. Elle trouva un papier et lui écrit : « demain, dès ton réveil, vient me voir avec ta famille. »_

Elle sorti toujours en silence et soupira longuement, observant le camp depuis sa position et alla voir Anya, se posant des questions. Pendant ce temps, Treavis découvrais l'horreur dont avait était coupable son fils et sa femme, écœuré, ces derniers avait préférer tous lui avoué plutôt que de laisser Alicya lui annoncer, seul Nick n'avait rien dit, gardant sa rancune pour lui. Il comptait en parler a Elyza. Il apprécier ces manière de diriger le camp, lui ayant permis un sevrage plus léger qu'en centre de désintoxication , la mère de la blonde le traiter avec les plante local, et depuis, aucun manque ne se faisait ressentir et puis, il avait beaucoup d'amis ici, ainsi qu'une potentielle petite amie en la personne de Niyhal.

Le lendemain, Alicya se réveilla peut avant l'aube, trouvant ainsi le mot laisser par la blonde sur sa table de chevet. Elle hocha la tête rapidement et fila sous la douche, se demandant ce qu'aller donner la réunion. De son coter, Elyza voyait avec Wells les réserves et trouva qu'il manquait énormément de chose, dont de la nourriture, des armes, des vêtements ainsi que des couvertures. Sa mère lui signala un manque de médicaments et antibiotique, Gina, la scientifique lui demanda plusieurs outils pour avancer ses recherches. Ce fut donc, deux heures après l'aube, qu'elle se dirigea vers sa tente et trouva toute la famille d'Alicya avec Ophélia, devant sa tente. Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant a se rappeler lorsque la brune fronça les sourcils et mima le nom de Luna qu'elle reprit ses esprits et entra dans la tente, la brune vint automatiquement se placer derrière elle pour surveiller tout le monde. La blonde lui lança un petit regard fier, ravi de voir qu'elle apprenait vite, et se concentra sur le problème en face d'elle.

 **« Bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour plusieurs raison. La première, ton père, Ophélia, sera mort au coucher du soleil. Les proches de Luna lui infligeront une blessure non fatal et je l'achèverais ensuite, du moins si il survit. »** _Elle ignora les hoquets de stupeur devant elle, seul Nick et Treavis n'avait pas réagi et entama le problème suivant_ **« Il reste, cependant un problème en régler et il s'agit de vous, Maddie, Ophélia et Chris. Maddie, vous comploter contre moi via votre fille en la forçant a vouloir m'assassiner et contrôler mon camp a travers elle. Ophélia, Chris, et vous-même êtes coupable de complicité pour la mort de Luna. J'aimerais, avant de juger, savoir le ressenti des membres de la famille qui ne sont pas concernés par ces accusation. »**

Treavis fut le premier a parler, expliquant que sa femme lui avait annoncer la veille ce qu'ils avaient fait et n'était en rien d'accord avec leur actes, les trouvant barbare et sans logique étant donné qu'ils étaient en sécurité et nourrit. Nick lui, expliqua qu'il était bien dans le camp, s'etant fait de nombreux amis et Elyza lui permettant un traitement contre les effets de manque, ne voyait rien a redire sur sa façon de diriger et que, tout comme Treavis, n'avait était mis au courant de la veille et qu'il souhaiter, justement, lui en parler le plus tôt possible. Alicya fit un hochement de tête content en entendant son frère parler.

 **« Bien. Sacher, qu'il s'agit d'Alicya qui m'avait averti. Maintenant, je lui ai laissé votre châtiment, c'est elle qui m'a donner les idées. Donc, nous allons avant tout, vous mettre en prison, nettoyer une zone suffisamment sure pour que vous pouviez y survivre, des vivre et quelque arme traditionnel, et vous laisser las bas. Nick, Treavis, si vous souhaiter vous joindre à eux, dite le moi maintenant. »**

 **« Je pense partir avec eux, car malgré tous, elle reste ma femme et mon fils. J'ai suivi la formation des chasseurs, je pourrais leur faire entendre raison et les faire survivre. Malgré cela, je reste fidèle a la communauté et jamais je ne révèlerais son emplacement… »** Souffla Treavis. Il ne voulait pas partir mais ne pouvait se résoudre a les laisser livrer à eux même, ils feraient de trop gros dégât.

 **« Moi je reste ici, j'ai ma place ici je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais de fou.. »** et sa c'était Nick dans toute sa splendeur. La blonde hocha la tête et se tourna vers Alicya qui soupira légèrement. Voir Treavis partir était un coup dur pour les chasseurs mais elle pouvait comprendre. Elle hocha la tête a son tours et la blonde appela plusieurs chasseurs, leur signifiant de les mettre en cellule hormis Treavis et Nick. Ces derniers remercièrent la blonde et sortirent, laissant la brune avec elle. Cette dernière sourit et s'approcha d'elle

 **« Merci, pour hier soir et pour eux. »**

 **« Je t'en prie… »** _Souffla la blonde. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir et sorti une carte de la ville._ **«je dois bien avoué que cela m'arrange un peu de les voir partir, nous avons besoin de ressource en ville et comme on doit y faire une descente pour ta famille, on en profitera pour récupérer un maximum de matériel. »**

La brune se pencha sur la carte **« Combien d'hommes ? »**

 **« Pas beaucoup, on doit être discret, rapide et efficaces… Je voterai pour Lincoln et Octavia. »**

 **« Oui… Perso je rajouterais Bellamy avec nous… Mais sa ferais trop de généraux hors du camp, a la rigueur on peut prendre un des second, Tris ? »**

La blonde hocha pensivement la tête **« Il s'agit du second d'Anya, si on la prend avec nous, on a interdiction la plus total de la laisser mourir sinon… On est morte… » Un frisson parcourut leur dos rien qu'a cette idée**

 **« Euh… Sinon on prend Charlotte… trop peu d'expérience. A quatre ce n'est pas jouable pour les ressources… Il nous faut quatre bras de plus… Donc… On peut prendre Murphy, le garde de la zone de manu, en remplacement on y met deux seconds, Charlotte et Wick ? »**

La blonde se leva, pensive. Son second n'avait pas tort et avait de bonne idée. **« Sa marche. Si on tombe sur des survivants on essaie de les recruter. Nous manquons énormément de personne… Et si on doit se battre contre Azgeda… Ils nous faut du monde… »**

LA brune hocha la tête et se releva, lui signalant qu'elle partait s'entrainé avec Tris. La blonde lui répondit par un hochement de tête, toujours pensive. Elle finit par sortir se promener dans le camp, regardant tout le monde qui semblait être heureux, du moins, aussi heureux qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans le monde actuel, les enfants qui jouait. Elle passa dans les champs, vérifiant auprès des chefs de secteur l'état des récoltes. Elle finit par la zone d'entrainement et tomba sur une scène qui lui arracha un sourire : Alicya qui mettait a terre Tris en lui fauchant les jambes et qui l'aider à se relever. Tris marmonna des choses incompréhensible mais sourit a son adversaire. La blonde s'approcha lentement, se retenant de rire face a la tête que ferais Anya si elle voyait cela

 **« Bien ! Tris, je te conseille de taire cette défaite a Anya, elle risque de se vexé et c'est moi qui en prendrait les retours… Comme d'habitude. Bref, c'était un beau combat. »**

 **« Merci, mais c'est qu'elle apprend vite la petite »** r _épondit Tris._

 **« Eh ! LA petite est juste la tu sais ! »** _S'agaça Alicya_

 **« On sait, calme toi. Toujours a réagir vite hein ? On travaillera sur sa aussi. Aller vous reposer, demain, on aurait quelque changement de poste en vue d'une sortie a risque. Et non Tris, tu ne viens pas. »**

Tris souffla et croisa les bras, se mettant a bouder. Elle savait que sans l'accord d'Anya, son chef ne prendrait pas le risque de l'amener en sortie. La chasse cela passer mais tant qu'Anya ne la jugerais pas prête, elle ne sortirait pas du camp et elle comprenait pourquoi. La brune hocha la tête et parti en trottinant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, la blonde l'avait complimenté, et ce, sans critiquer par la suite ? Non, elle devait faire un rêve éveillé…

 **Voila, en avance, mais je préfère être en avance qu'en retard. Bonne lecture !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, ceux qui devais sortir se préparèrent en silence, Treavis s'était joint a l'expédition, voulant aider autant que possible malgré la situation actuelle. Les seconds se mirent a leurs poste, Anya donnait les dernière consigne a Elyza qui écoutait très sérieusement, Alicya vérifié l'état de ses lames en silence lorsque son frère la rejoignit pour lui parlé, lui offrant un sourire timide

 **« Hey p'tite sœur…. Tu pars avec la chef ? »**

 **« Je suis son second Nick, je la suis sauf si elle me dit le contraire. Et puis, on doit nettoyer un bâtiment pour maman et les deux autres… »**

Son frère hocha la tête, pensif. **« Je penser a demandé a Niyhal de sortir avec moi, tu pense que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

La brune le regarda, se demandant si il était sérieux et rit légèrement **« fonce mon frère, elle attend que sa ! »**

Son frère aller répondre lorsqu'un sifflement leur fit tourner la tête vers la blonde. Celle-ci semblait attendre la brune qui se leva pour la rejoindre en faisant un signe a son frère. Tous les membres sortirent rapidement et silencieusement, Elyza et Alycia en tête, sabre et machette dégainé. Treavis et Murphy fermait la marche. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le plus grand silence, ils tué les Rôdeur sur leur chemin rapidement et silencieusement et arrivèrent rapidement a l'hôtel. Elyza regarda le bâtiment longuement et se tourna vers Alicya, lui parlant en trigladesh

(Je le mettrai normalement, je l'écrirait en trigladesh uniquement si il n'y a pas de chasseur, exemple, si ils trouvent des survivant je l'écrirait en trigladesh sinon non)

 **« On va faire étage par étage. Alicya tu reste avec moi, Treavis avec Murphy. On se retrouve vers midi pour l'état des lieux. Compris ? »**

Tous hochèrent la tête et chacun parti avec son binôme, ouvrant les portes de chaque chambre. Eliza s'occupa des chambre du fond et revenait vers Alicya et la brune faisait pareil dans le sens inverse mais en rentrant dans une chambre, elle eut la surprise de se faire sauter dessus par un jeune homme qui tenait une batte. Elle le maitrisa assez rapidement, lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes, notant qu'ils s'agissait d'une famille.

 **« Skai Prisa ! come see ! der ste a small kru hir! »** _/ Viens la !_ _J'ai un petit groupe ici ! /_

 **« Ai'm coming, nou do anything. »** _/ J'arrive, ne leurs fait rien. /_ répondit la blonde.

Celle-ci arriva rapidement et avisa la situation. Alicya avait la lèvre en sang, tenant un jeune homme d'approximativement 16 ans sous sa lame et se tenait devant deux femmes, une blonde et une brune qui avait l'air passablement épuisée et ne semblait pas comprendre la situation.

 **« Bonjour… Vous êtes ? »** demanda la blonde, ne les ayant jamais vu sur son territoire.

 **« Vous qui êtes vous ?! Pourquoi vous êtes la ?! »**

 **« Eh bien, comment dire, vous êtes sur le territoire de mon campement et ici est la zone ou nous envoyons les meurtrier qui on survécut et ceux qui menace notre communauté, donc la question, c'est VOUS qui vous êtes ? »**

Le jeune homme dans les bras d'Alycia commença a s'agité et avec la lame de l'épée parfaitement affuté ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ce que lui fit remarquer la brune avec un certain agacement.

« **Lâche mon fils.** » fit la brune, s'étant relevé et avancé vers Alicya.

 **« Pas tant que vous serez des personne non identifié sur notre territoire »** grogna la brune.

Elyza soupira longuement, cherchant une solution et se tourna vers son second, l'interrogeant du regard et celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête.

 **« Bon. Je vous propose un deal. Vous posez toute vos armes éventuelle et on relâche le morveux, deal ? »**

Les deux femme se regardèrent longuement, hésitant a faire confiance a ses deux sauvages mais finirent par poser deux pistolet sur le sol avec un couteau. Alicya finit par relâcher sa prise et fit attention en retirant la lame, tournant le garçon pour vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas coupé en se débattant. Elle soupira en voyant une entaille, interrogea son chef du regard et finit par sortir de quoi soigner la plaie, sous le regard surpris des deux femmes.

 **« Nous ne sommes pas la pour tuer des êtres humains »,** _fit la brune en captant leurs regards surpris_. **« Il y a des choses que l'ont peut faire, d'autre que l'on doit faire. Mais si nous pouvons sauvez des gens, dans la mesure du possible, et évité des Rôdeur de plus, on le fait. Mais nous pouvons aussi tuer des êtres humains pour nous protéger et protéger les nôtres. »**

 **« Et si nous pouvons acceuillir des gens dans notre camps, dans la mesure ou ils acceptent l'autorité, ils sont les bienvenus. »**

Les deux femmes récupérèrent le garçon après qu'Alycia est fait un léger bandage et se regardèrent, pensive.

 **« On veux voire votre chef. »** Lâcha la brune. Elle semblait calme et réfléchis.

Alicya et Elyza échangèrent un regard amusé, la brune émit un petit ricanement et se tourna vers les étrangers.

 **« Qui sait, elle est peut-être devant vous. Et ne prenez pas cette mine choquer, dans notre monde, vous les adultes êtes beaucoup trop dans l'ancienne société ou le monde est encore rose et ou c'est vous qui diriger. Je vous présente la fondatrice de notre camp et notre leader avec ses généraux. »** dit Alycia en désignant sa voisine qui semblait vouloir la tuer du regard.

 **« Tu sais que tu vas êtres de corvée avec Raven en rentrant ? »**

 **« Bah, j'laime bien moi cette folle. »**

 **« Très bien, je te met avec Anya pendant deux semaines pour tes entrainement** _» répondit la blonde avec un sourire sadique, faisant pâlir dangereusement son second. Elle se tourna vers la petite famille et s'excusa rapidement_ **« désolé, et oui je dirige le camp mais participe aux expéditions a l'extérieur de nos murs. Et si vous souhaiter venir, libre a vous. Nous devons toujours nettoyer ce bâtiment et faire quelque recherche en ville pour nos réserves. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour nous donner votre réponse, passer ce délais, on ne se reverra plus jamais. »**

La blonde renifla légèrement et se tourna vers sa compagne, pensive et ne vit donc pas le départ de deux jeune fille qui finirent de nettoyer l'étage avant de rejoindre le reste de leur équipe

 **« Alors ? Tous c'est bien passé ? »** _demanda Elyza_

 **« Nickel patron, tout est propre comme un sous neuf »** répondit Murphy avec son air moqueur. Les deux filles levèrent les yeux aux ciel en souriant et partirent chercher leur fourniture, prévenant les garçon de la possible arrivé de trois nouveau membre.

 **Hey brave gens ! Veuillez me pardonner pour ce petit chapitre, problème personnel et tous le touti, mais je vais vous faire une promesse, c'est d'essayer de faire un plus long chapitre pour la semaine prochaine ! Bisou a tous et bonne lecture !**


	9. note

p style="text-align: center;"strongBonjour a tous et a toute, je vous écris ce petit message pour vous informé que suite a des problèmes de vue a mon travail j'ai du aller voir un médecin en urgence. Il se trouve que je ne vois presque plus rien quand c'est trop près ou trop loin. J'ai demander a une amie de rédiger cette petite note pour avertir. Le doc m'a donner aucune info, juste que je dois ralentir sur l'usage de mon ordinateur et des tablette au travail, ce qui fait que je suis dans la merde, royalement. Bref, voila pour vous avertir, je tenterai tous de même de publier la suite de mon histoire mais la rédiger me prendre plus de temps, désoler d'avance mais je vous tiendrais au courant pour la suite. Bisou a tous et désolé encore.../strong/p 


	10. Reprise!

p style="text-align: center;"strongCoucou tous le monde ! Mon médecin m'a annoncé que je pourrais reprendre mes écrits, je dois juste faire attention et porter des lunettes... Sa fait tous drôle d'en avoir.. J'aurais selon lui, les yeux extrêmement fatigué. Bref !C'est pour vous annoncé que le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt, j'essaye de m'avancer un peu pour éviter des retard dans mon programmes. Voila, je vais tenté de le poster dans le week-end et ainsi de suite. Bisou tous le monde !/strong/p 


	11. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Une heure avant leur départ, Octavia et Lincoln les rejoignirent et ne purent s'empêcher de siffler en voyant leur récolte. Ils en profitèrent pour manger un peu, les nouveaux arrivant avait ramené de la nourriture pour le plus grande bonheur d'Alicya qui se trouvait être affamé, ce qui lui valut un réplique de son amie blonde, l'insultant de ''Ventre sur patte''. A l'entrée de l'hôtel, les trois personnes les observer rire ensemble. Ils virent le leader et la brune qui l'accompagner se charrier gentiment. Les trois filles parler joyeusement des nouvelles du camp et orientèrent la conversation sur la meilleure arme pour tuer un Rôdeur. Alicya était persuadé que son épée et ses couteau de lancée était parfait tandis qu'Elyza lui assuré qu'utiliser une machette était plus simple. Octavia préférer nettement l'arc pour les tuer de loin. Les trois hommes les écouter parler, l'air complètement blasé comme si il s'agissait d'une conversation tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Ils continuèrent a parler tout en rangeant leur ressources, Alicya et Elyza s'approchèrent de nos trois inconnu, attendant une réponse

 **« Alors, votre verdict ? »** demanda la blonde

 **« Heu.. Nous allons venir avec vous, je pense qu'un endroit sur, par les temps qui courent, n'est pas a prendre a la légère… » répondit la brune « Je m'appelle Moïra, voici Claire et mon fils, Nate. »**

 **« Enchanté, nous on fera les présentation a la maison, on est nombreux. Aller ! On rentre ! »**

Tous les groupes se mit en place : Alicya et Elyza en tête, les trois nouveau au centre, Octavia, Lincoln, Treavis et Murphy sur les coté, créant une sorte de protection. Ils se déplacer sans un bruit, courant aussi silencieusement que possible tout en guettant les râle de rodeur. Les deux leaders se regarder et désigner des zones sans parler, les trois nouveau ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passer et Moïra ne vit pas que la brune s'était arrêter jusqu'à être plaquer au sol, le bruit d'une détonation perturba le silence de la forêt. Elle se tourna vers sa sauveuse pour la remercier mais celle-ci se tourna vers la blonde

 **« Ely… »**

 **« Alicya ! Merde ! »** lacha la blonde en rattrapant in extremis sa protéger qui avait prit la balle a la place de la nouvelle **« Lincoln ! Ramène les a la base ! Octavia aide moi a stopper l'hémorragie ! Murphy Treavis ! Retrouver moi cet enfoiré et tuer le ! »** Tous le monde se dispersa suite a ses ordre tandis que la brune lutter pour rester consciente, regardant la blonde se battre pour trouver la balle

 **« Je tiendrais pas… Si.. Si on reste ici.. Je vais crever… »**

La blonde secoua la tête et continua de farfouiller dans les entrailles de sa partenaire, trouvant la balle et la sortant, provoquant un hurlement de douleur qui lui serra le cœur. Elle banda la plaie comme elle put et avec l'aide d'Octavia, elle se mire a courir en direction du camp, vite rejoint par Murphy et Treavis couvert de sang.

A leurs arrivé,tous le monde s'ecarter pour les laisser passer jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Abby prit en charge la brune directement. Elyza se laissa glisser le long du mur, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte a quel point elle s'était attacher a sa partenaire et se douter que les choses aller être plus dure. Mais pour le moment, elle devait mettre ses émotions en pause et avoir la tête froide. Sa mère sauverai la brune et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'est avec ce mantra en tête qu'elle parti rejoindre ses camarades qui étaient très inquiet pour leur amie

 **« Elle devrait s'en sortir… Octavia, tu veux bien rester quand même, au cas ou Abby aurait besoin de sang, vous êtes du même groupe je crois… »** elle vit son amie hocher la tête et chercha les nouveau du regard, les voyant dans un coin du village légèrement perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire.

« **Lincoln.. Tu peux demander a Anya de les répartir ? Il faut qu'on trouve le groupe qui s'amuse a nous tiré dessus… »** L'homme hocha la tête et parti en trottinant

Pendant ce temps, Moïra et Clair observer le village et surent d'emblé que leur entré serais compliqué. Le second du chef était dans un état grave et les gens étaient méfiant du au récent évènement. A leurs arrivé ils avaient était fouillé et destitué de leur armes. Ils virent avancer vers eux une femme qui avait l'air inquiète, son regard dirigé vers la blonde qui rester au abord de ce qu'il pensait être l'infirmerie.

 **« C'est vous les nouveau ? »** suite a leur hochement de tête elle les invita a les suivre **« Excusez nous pour l'accueil mais on a eut des perte récemment, certain n'accepte pas que des jeunes dirigent et on essayer de tuer notre chef via son second. Tant qu'on ne vous fera pas confiance sa sera comme sa. »**

 **« Je comprend très bien, mais… L'amie de votre chef va s'en sortir hein ? Elle m'a sauvé la vie quand même.. »** demanda Moïra, inquiète.

 **« Vous en faites pas pour elle, elle est solide. J'aurais besoin de savoir dans quoi vous travaillez avant et votre état de santé ? »** demanda Anya une fois dans la tente.

 **« Claire travailler dans un centre médical pour fabriquer des vaccins, moi j'enseigner dans un lycée et Nate n'est encore qu'un lycéen. On était en bonne santé hormis mon fils qui a de l'asthme.** »

Anya hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment.

 **« Clair, j'irais vous présenté une personne qui fait des recherche sur le virus qui transmet la morsure de Rôdeur pour éventuellement trouver un antidote, pour les chasseurs. Moïra, on vous enseignera notre langue et vous enseignerait celle-ci au enfant. Normalement, vous devez fournir un chasseur mais, vous n'êtes pas des combattants donc Nate, je te propose de travailler dans les champs, tant que tu le peux. »**

Les trois se regardèrent un moment avant d'accepter en souriant légèrement.

 **« Par mesure de précaution, vous ne serais pas armé dans le camp. Il y a des garde un peu partout pour veiller sur tout le monde. Donc si vous avez des problèmes ou que quelqu'un vous semble suspect, venez me voir moi ou Elyza. Un garde va vous conduire a votre maisonnée et demain on fera la présentation des membres les plus important et vous expliquer les règles. »**

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et sorti, Anya fit un signe a un garde et lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de filer vers l'infirmerie, trouvant Elyza, Octavia et Raven autour du lit d'Alycia qui était encore inconsciente. La blonde leva les yeux vers son mentors et amie, l'air complètement désemparé et Anya comprit immédiatement les sentiments de sa presque sœur. Elle vint derrière elle et posa une main appaisante sur son épaule.

 **« Tu devrais aller dormir, elle sera toujours la demain matin. »** lui souffla doucement Anya. La blonde secoua la tête

 **« Je serais rassuré uniquement lorsqu'elle sera réveiller et en pleine forme en train de me faire chier comme le reste du temps… »**

Toute sans exception ricanèrent a cette phrase. Toute avait remarquer le rapprochement des deux femmes et espérait un peu de bonheur pour leur leader qui ne savait plus réellement sourire. La blonde se laissa tomber dans son siège sans quitter la brune des yeux, essayant de cacher sa peur de ressentir a nouveau ses sentiments.

* * *

 **Voila mon retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, malgré l'attente. Bonne lecture !**


End file.
